With increased utilization of visual media for work and entertainment, users are seeking realistic visual experiences, particularly those experiences incorporating a three-dimensional experience. As such, users are turning to virtual reality (VR) headsets and other three-dimensional (3-D) display technologies s. However, the nature of conventional lensing technologies introduces distortions, loss of focus, unwanted magnification, or undesirable field curvature in the field of vision, particularly along peripheral edges of the user's field of vision. Such distortions and aberrations degrade the quality of VR or 3-D experience, and in particular detract from the realism of a VR display. To compensate for distortions and aberrations, conventional 3-D display systems utilize complex electronic distortion correction and color correction techniques, resulting in increased latency in the display of imagery. Whether distortions, aberrations, or latency, the visual experience is degraded.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.